marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Megan Kinney (Earth-616)
Megan was abducted by a serial child molester, and Sarah got X-23, the adolescent clone of Logan and assassin-in-training, to help track her down, sneaking her out of the Facility to do so. X-23 tracked the kidnapper by scent and disguised herself as a Girl Scout selling cookies. She let the kidnapper invite her into his apartment before killing him and throwing him from the window. After X-23 got Megan out of the building, Sarah sedated her and told her it was all a bad dream, before taking her back to her mother and claiming that she had found her wandering the streets. This had an unfortunate effect later in her life, as no one believed that Megan had really been kidnapped, including her therapist, who she was seeing for extreme post-traumatic stress. Megan began acting out during her teen years and seemingly had an obsession with her abduction, constantly drawing her attacker, as well as her savior. After Sarah's death, using the name Sarah had given her, Laura, formerly X-23, arrived at Debbie's house and stayed there with Debbie, Megan, and Debbie's boyfriend, Desmond. Laura told Megan that the incident when she was a child had been real, and she had been the one to apprehend her kidnapper. Megan demanded that she tell Debbie the same, although Laura refused, as she said it could alert the Facility to her location, and she explained her situation. Debbie arranged for Laura to go to school with Megan, although she had trouble fitting in and both she and Megan got suspended on her first day there. Rather than go home, the two stole the principal's car and had some fun, touring around several shops, watching a movie, and getting tickets to a concert. Unfortunately, Desmond was actually a Facility agent who attempted to use trigger scent to make Laura kill her aunt and cousin; however, he accidentally spilled it on himself, and was killed by X-23 soon after. Megan managed to rinse the trigger scent off of herself and Debbie, thus sparing their lives. Afterwards, Kimura and multiple Facility agents appeared in Debbie's house, and tried to kill them. Laura battled with Kimura, and after she won, she helped Debbie and Megan escape with new identities. Megan's new name was Elizabeth Victoria. Enemy of the State II Although it took her a great deal of effort, Kimura eventually managed to track Megan and her mother down. Though she considered killing them immediately, she instead chose not to reveal herself, and used them as leverage to force Laura into working for her during her gang war with Tyger Tiger. Megan and her mother were able to come out from hiding once again following Kimura's death at Laura's hands, allowing them to reunite with Laura as family, as well as meet Gabby, Laura's genetic clone and sister. Orphans of X After Laura found "Sarah" apparently alive in the Facility, she took her to Debbie and Megan's house, and Gabby met her there with Jonathan the Unstoppable. "Sarah" apologized to Laura, Debbie, and Megan for having lost so much time with them, and Megan became teary. Once Laura left the house to investigate gunfire, Gabby told Debbie and Megan to get down. Instead, Debbie picked up a frying pan and Megan picked up a knife, saying that they were willing to defend their home. When Daken entered with Laura, Megan was happy enough to welcome him despite his agitated demeanor; however, when Daken shot "Sarah" seemingly in cold blood, Megan attacked him with a frying pan, following Laura's lead. "Sarah" had actually been a clone made by the Orphans of X in order to extract information about the Muramasa Blade from Laura. Realizing this, all of them fled from the house and as they waited to catch a ride from Danger to Madripoor, Megan asked Laura about the Muramasa Blade. Megan said Laura shouldn't pay too much attention to the preachings of the Orphans of X, and that she had done a lot of good in the world; however, they were attacked by the Orphans of X and decided to change course to Tokyo, where they could get to Muramasa. Megan helped to bandage up Daken while he healed, and he apologized for his somewhat poor first impression. After Muramasa extracted parts of Laura, Gabby, and Daken's souls in order to make the Muramasa Armor, Megan helped look after them. Days later, when a rogue faction of the Hand came to take them, Megan and Debbie hid with Jonathan until Daken found them, carrying an injured Gabby. While Laura fought the Orphans using the Muramasa Armor, Daken asked Megan if he could borrow her phone. He warned her that was he was about to do was very disturbing, before slicing open his skin and embedding it underneath, so that he could get himself captured and allow Wolverine and Honey Badger to track him using Debbie's phone. After the confrontation with the Orphans of X was resolved, Daken arranged for Sarah to have a funeral, which Megan attended along with her mother. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kinney Family Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder